the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sjaa'de (Character)
Basics Name: Sjaa'de Nu'aht Lacuur Name Meaning (if any) : Cream of the Desert Birthday: June 3rd (Gemini) Age: 143 (Adult) Biological Sex: Female Gender Identity: Cis-Female Sexuality:' '''Straight '''Diet': Cannibalistic/Carnivorous Appearance ''' * '''Body Form: Therianthropic (Taur) * Body Type: Toned * Height: 25'10" * Weight: 21,201lbs. * Skin Color (HEX): Portafino (F2EBA1) * Hair Color (HEX): Ruby (E41A6A) * Hairstyle: Emo Pixie Cut * Eye Color(s) (HEX): Sclera (Black 010100), Pupils (Emerald 57DC70) * Markings: Dots along the beak, large round marks on cheeks. * Tattoos: Floral pattern down the back. * Piercings: Beak (4), Bellybutton (1), Tongue Bifurcated (20 per side), Clitoral (2), Labia (6) * Clothing Style: Bone Armor, Jewelry Personality * Positive Traits: Devoted, Honest, Hard-working, Friendly. * Negative Traits: Impatient, Greedy, Impulsive, Jealous. * Myers-Briggs Type: ISFP * Habits (good or bad): Plays with hair when bored or nervous. * Mannerisms: Attitude can be seen in the way she talks, as she is confident and uses her hands to communicate often. Needs: * Physical: Food, water, shelter, sleep, sex. * Emotional: Love, support. Desires: * Physical:' '''More walking and exploring. * '''Emotional':' '''To be valued as more than her role as a female can allow, to be loved. * '''Sexual': Desires to experiment with more kinky sex, especially with multiple partners. * Material: More money to have more jewelry. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Exceptionally strong for a female, able to lift three times her weight on her own. * Inherited Intellectual: Arcanically inclined, can use water magic, like her mother. Abilities: * Shatter: '''''A scream that can, at will, break objects, and depending on the strength of the individual, can cause fissures in the ground or other solid structures. '' 'Spell List: ' * '''Water: ''Hurricane Armor, Breathe Water, Suffocate, Water Barrier, Tsunami, Water Cyclone, Aqua Sphere, Water Wraith'' * Glacial: ''Ice Bolt, Frost Sphere, Frost Nova, Frozen Blast, Glacial Spike, Blizzard, Glacial Wall, Ice Blade, Ice Wraith, Chill Touch'' Lifestyle Education * School:' '''Standard schooling, equivalent to tribe intelligence. * '''Technology': Chariot designing education and manufacturing. * Arcane (if any): Water and Ice Magic, Conjuration. * Skill/Trade (if any): Shipwright (Builds Ships) * Class (if any): Healer/Fencer Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Shipwright, Pirate * Housing: Coastal Home, 3 Stories * Personal Wealth: Middle Class * Transportation: Chariot, Foot, Ship, Water Mount (Le'ournithan) * Hobbies: Fishing, Playing Music. Relationships: * Family: Orphan, has a twin brother. * Friends: Shipmates, some elves as well. * Lovers: None, yet. * Acquaintances: * Nemeses: Backstory * Ancestral Background: '''Arcanic, Famous. Mother was the Aquakineticist that helped build her entire city and create and irrigation system that drastically improved farming. * '''Childhood/Origin Story: Sjaa'de is the child of Araachne the Tsunami, the woman who single-handedly learned and mastered the art of creating water and using the surrounding water to recreate the land so that it would better benefit her tribe and the surrounding races' lands. This made her a hero to those who had been struggling to find water or grow crops on their property. * As such, Sjaa'de was expected to follow in her mother's footsteps. She didn't necessarily want to be in the water-magic school that she was sent to, but while she was there, she discovered how to use ice magic as well, and quickly latched on to the abilities that she had a natural talent for. Growing up, she made friends easily, but when she started hanging around the beach, she found an interest in the pirate warships that were being built, and decided to be a shipwright instead of a water mage. Her mother, outraged at this, arranged a marriage to an Uragi'Phenx Fisherman, so that he could keep her focused on the water. * Her focus was on the water, but it was more on the ships being in the water than the water itself. She ran away, and became a pirate. * Adulthood/Present: Now she is a well-respected shipwright, regretting that she didn't get to tell her mother goodbye when she was sick, due to her being on the high seas and in search of treasure to bring home to port. When the mood strikes her, she does get malevolent as a corsair. Category:Characters Category:Uragi'Phenx Characters Category:Uragi Women